TRAP
by SakuraUchiha31
Summary: Sasuke es un famoso cantante, pero hay un problema, la empresa para la que trabaja le ha ordenado tener una pareja ya que la prensa ha empezado a correr rumores, lo cual da mala fama a la empresa, Sasuke acepta ya que los dueños lo han amenzado con cancelar su proyectos musicales. Sasuke tiene un mes para encontrar a una mujer u doncel que pueda ser su pareja para salvar su vida.
1. Trato

Sasuke era un importante cantante en Japón y en todo el mundo, pero había algo que preocupaba a los empresarios dueños de la empresa en la que el trabajaba y era el que no tuviese pareja, como siempre la prensa empezaba a comer rumores lo cual dejaba en mal la imagen de la empresa que representaba a Sasuke, así que los dueños decidieron poner un alto

-Buenos días Sasuke-decía uno de los dueños

-Buenos días

-Sasuke toma asiento

-¿Para que me han citado?

-Sasuke estamos preocupados por el tema de tu orientación sexual, la prensa piensa que tu eres gay y eso deja mal a la imagen de la empresa

-¿Qué quieren que haga?-contestaba Sasuke muy despreocupado por ese tema

-Conseguirte una pareja

-¿Qué?-Sasuke nunca espero eso

-Ya tenemos a las candidatas para ser tu pareja por un tiempo

-NO-Sasuke estaba enojado-A mi nadie me va a escoger pareja

-Tiene que tener una pareja para dispersar los rumores

-No lo hare

-No hay opción

-No puede obligarme

-Si podemos, tu trabajas para nosotros

-de acuerdo conseguiré una pareja pero será la que yo eligen-Sasuke se había rendido

-De acuerdo tienes un mes para conseguir una pareja y presentarla públicamente, si no lo logras te impondremos una pareja

-¿Y si me niego a todo eso?

-Te vas olvidando de los futiros proyectos que tienes con esta empresa y cancelaremos los actuales

-De acuerdo-Sasuke no tenía salida

-Sasuke espera

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tu pareja tiene que ser alguien normal, una persona que no sea famosa

-¿Por qué?

-Sera mejor para tu imagen

-Esta bien-Sasuke suspiro con gran frustración

Minutos después Sasuke iba en su camaro rojo platicando por el celular (manos libres) con Itachi

-¿Cómo te fue en la junta con los empresarios?

-Mal Itachi, me están obligando a tener una pareja

-¿Es por los rumores acerca de tu orientación sexual?

-Exacto

-¿No puedes negarte?

-No, si lo hago perderé todo

-Vaya, pues suerte hermano

-Tengo un mes para encontrar una pareja

-Te apoyare en todo Sasuke

-Gracias Itachi

Días después Sasuke como acostumbraba se disfrazo para salir a la calle, lo hacia para sentirse en algunas ocasiones como una persona normal alejada de la fama y de las fans que lo acosaban, durante todos esos días estuvo en su cabeza la reunión que recién había tenido, se le hacia tan injusto que lo obligara a estar con alguien pero no había vuelta, Sasuke paseaba por las calles de Tokio, miraba a todos pero ninguno era de su agrado

-¿Cómo encontrare una pareja? Si ninguna es de mi agrado-su celular empezó a sonar-Bueno

-¿Cómo vas con la casería hermanito?

-Mal, ninguna mujer la considero de mi agrado

-Sasuke solo piensa en ellas como las salvadoras de tu trabajo

-No las considero que este entre mis gusto

-Entonces por que no buscas un doncel

-¿Un doncel?

-Si Sasuke, tal vez tu lo que necesitas es un doncel, yo tengo a Deidara y nunca me he arrepentido de haberlo conocido, es mi pareja perfecta, Sasuke los donceles son muy atractivos, estoy seguro que habrá uno que te llame la atención

-No lo creo

-Vamos Sasuke no te rindas

-De acuerdo, te dejo, iré a una cafetería que esta cerca a tomarme un café

-Adios Sasuke-Itachi cuelga

Sasuke camino unas cuantas cuadras para llegar a su destino, una cafetería algo sencilla pero famosa por sus cafés, Sasuke entro y fue atendido inmediatamente

-Buenos días ¿Qué desea ordenar?-La camarera tomaba la orden de Sasuke

-Un café americano por favor

-De acuerdo en unos momentos se lo traigo

Sasuke se puso a mirar por la ventana como algunas parejas pasaban, el jamás se había enamorado

-Nunca creí que encontrar una pareja seria mas complicado

-Señor su café

-Gracias

Sasuke decidió ponerse a escribir, aparte de cantante también era compositor y el tiempo se le paso volando, cuando se dio cuenta afuera de el local estaba lloviendo

-Vaya, no me di cuenta a que horas empezó a llover-veía a la gente correr para evitar mojarse-esperare a que la lluvia termine para irse

La campana de el lugar sonó y Sasuke automáticamente volteo viendo a un joven entrar ya un poco mojado, Sasuke pudo deducir fácilmente que era un doncel ya que sus facciones eran delicadas como una mujer, el joven se fue a sentar a una de las mesas, el doncel venía acompañado de su mascota, Sasuke nunca había visto a alguien con un zorrito de mascota, en todo un tiempo Sasuke no dejaba de verlo hasta que llego a una conclusión

-¿Quién lo diría? Itachi tenia razón al decir que uno podría llamar mi atención-Sasuke empezó a llamar la atención de el zorrito el cual cayo en la trampa de Sasuke y termino en la mesa de el, este lo levanto-Tu zorrito serás de gran ayuda

Sasuke se levanto de la mesa para acercarse a la de el doncel

-¿Disculpa esta es tu mascota?-el doncel volteo viendo a Sasuke con su zorrito en brazos

-Ah Gracias-Sasuke estaba sorprendido por la belleza de ese doncel, todo era perfecto en el, sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio, el color de piel, todo en resumen

-No hay de que por cierto mi nombre es Sasuke

-Yo me llamo Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki-Sasuke toma la mano de Naruto y la besa

-Es un gusto conocerte Naruto-Sasuke mira a Naruto seductoramente y el doncel se sonroja, Sasuke en su mente pensaba -Esta si es una pareja digna de mi, así que Naruto prepárate para convertirte en la pareja de Sasuke Uchiha


	2. Investigandote

Sasuke era un importante cantante en Japón y en todo el mundo, pero había algo que preocupaba a los empresarios dueños de la empresa en la que el trabajaba y era el que no tuviese pareja, como siempre la prensa empezaba a comer rumores lo cual dejaba en mal la imagen de la empresa que representaba a Sasuke, así que los dueños decidieron poner un alto

-Buenos días Sasuke-decía uno de los dueños

-Buenos días

-Sasuke toma asiento

-¿Para que me han citado?

-Sasuke estamos preocupados por el tema de tu orientación sexual, la prensa piensa que tu eres gay y eso deja mal a la imagen de la empresa

-¿Qué quieren que haga?-contestaba Sasuke muy despreocupado por ese tema

-Conseguirte una pareja

-¿Qué?-Sasuke nunca espero eso

-Ya tenemos a las candidatas para ser tu pareja por un tiempo

-NO-Sasuke estaba enojado-A mi nadie me va a escoger pareja

-Tiene que tener una pareja para dispersar los rumores

-No lo hare

-No hay opción

-No puede obligarme

-Si podemos, tu trabajas para nosotros

-de acuerdo conseguiré una pareja pero será la que yo eligen-Sasuke se había rendido

-De acuerdo tienes un mes para conseguir una pareja y presentarla públicamente, si no lo logras te impondremos una pareja

-¿Y si me niego a todo eso?

-Te vas olvidando de los futiros proyectos que tienes con esta empresa y cancelaremos los actuales

-De acuerdo-Sasuke no tenía salida

-Sasuke espera

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tu pareja tiene que ser alguien normal, una persona que no sea famosa

-¿Por qué?

-Sera mejor para tu imagen

-Esta bien-Sasuke suspiro con gran frustración

Minutos después Sasuke iba en su camaro rojo platicando por el celular (manos libres) con Itachi

-¿Cómo te fue en la junta con los empresarios?

-Mal Itachi, me están obligando a tener una pareja

-¿Es por los rumores acerca de tu orientación sexual?

-Exacto

-¿No puedes negarte?

-No, si lo hago perderé todo

-Vaya, pues suerte hermano

-Tengo un mes para encontrar una pareja

-Te apoyare en todo Sasuke

-Gracias Itachi

Días después Sasuke como acostumbraba se disfrazo para salir a la calle, lo hacia para sentirse en algunas ocasiones como una persona normal alejada de la fama y de las fans que lo acosaban, durante todos esos días estuvo en su cabeza la reunión que recién había tenido, se le hacia tan injusto que lo obligara a estar con alguien pero no había vuelta, Sasuke paseaba por las calles de Tokio, miraba a todos pero ninguno era de su agrado

-¿Cómo encontrare una pareja? Si ninguna es de mi agrado-su celular empezó a sonar-Bueno

-¿Cómo vas con la casería hermanito?

-Mal, ninguna mujer la considero de mi agrado

-Sasuke solo piensa en ellas como las salvadoras de tu trabajo

-No las considero que este entre mis gusto

-Entonces por que no buscas un doncel

-¿Un doncel?

-Si Sasuke, tal vez tu lo que necesitas es un doncel, yo tengo a Deidara y nunca me he arrepentido de haberlo conocido, es mi pareja perfecta, Sasuke los donceles son muy atractivos, estoy seguro que habrá uno que te llame la atención

-No lo creo

-Vamos Sasuke no te rindas

-De acuerdo, te dejo, iré a una cafetería que esta cerca a tomarme un café

-Adios Sasuke-Itachi cuelga

Sasuke camino unas cuantas cuadras para llegar a su destino, una cafetería algo sencilla pero famosa por sus cafés, Sasuke entro y fue atendido inmediatamente

-Buenos días ¿Qué desea ordenar?-La camarera tomaba la orden de Sasuke

-Un café americano por favor

-De acuerdo en unos momentos se lo traigo

Sasuke se puso a mirar por la ventana como algunas parejas pasaban, el jamás se había enamorado

-Nunca creí que encontrar una pareja seria mas complicado

-Señor su café

-Gracias

Sasuke decidió ponerse a escribir, aparte de cantante también era compositor y el tiempo se le paso volando, cuando se dio cuenta afuera de el local estaba lloviendo

-Vaya, no me di cuenta a que horas empezó a llover-veía a la gente correr para evitar mojarse-esperare a que la lluvia termine para irse

La campana de el lugar sonó y Sasuke automáticamente volteo viendo a un joven entrar ya un poco mojado, Sasuke pudo deducir fácilmente que era un doncel ya que sus facciones eran delicadas como una mujer, el joven se fue a sentar a una de las mesas, el doncel venía acompañado de su mascota, Sasuke nunca había visto a alguien con un zorrito de mascota, en todo un tiempo Sasuke no dejaba de verlo hasta que llego a una conclusión

-¿Quién lo diría? Itachi tenia razón al decir que uno podría llamar mi atención-Sasuke empezó a llamar la atención de el zorrito el cual cayo en la trampa de Sasuke y termino en la mesa de el, este lo levanto-Tu zorrito serás de gran ayuda

Sasuke se levanto de la mesa para acercarse a la de el doncel

-¿Disculpa esta es tu mascota?-el doncel volteo viendo a Sasuke con su zorrito en brazos

-Ah Gracias-Sasuke estaba sorprendido por la belleza de ese doncel, todo era perfecto en el, sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio, el color de piel, todo en resumen

-No hay de que por cierto mi nombre es Sasuke

-Yo me llamo Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki-Sasuke toma la mano de Naruto y la besa

-Es un gusto conocerte Naruto-Sasuke mira a Naruto seductoramente y el doncel se sonroja, Sasuke en su mente pensaba -Esta si es una pareja digna de mi, así que Naruto prepárate para convertirte en la pareja de Sasuke Uchiha

**Notas finales:**

GRacias por leerlo

. .56829

ClanSasunarusasu?fref=ts

Feliz semana


End file.
